Three Category Spam Tips
To understand what I'm talking about, you should have a basic knowledge about 3 cat spam and what it is. '' If you are a three cat spammer or trying to become one, welcome. Treat this page as a guide rather than a manual. '''Delay Mechanics' Delay Mechanics is a term used to describe how weapons play certain animations when you switch to them. As Bridger5 describes it, there are 3 traits a weapon can have: * Delay Output * Delay Input * Fixed Delay (Or Pullout Delay) There are also weapons that have absolutely no delay at all. Most notable examples are Ritual Revolvers, Poison Darts, and Necklace of the Ice King. They are highly recommended for 3 cat spam loadouts. Delay Output Delay Output weapons are weapons that trigger an animation when you switch to it from a Delay Input weapon (which will be covered in the next section). An example would be shooting a Laser Crossbow then switching to the Exterminator. Delay Input Delay Input weapons are weapons that trigger an animation when you pull out a Delay Output weapon. An example would be shooting an Elephant Hunter (PG3D) then switching to the Exterminator. Fixed Delay (Or Pullout Delay) Fixed Delay weapons are weapons that will trigger a delay animation no matter what. Some examples are Pawn's Gun and Block Shotgun. Weapons with that trait should be avoided when picking weapons for a 3 cat loadout. Now onto the weapon categories! Primary It is recommended to bring shotguns as they can do high amounts of damage in short bursts. Undertaker being a good example for this, as it deals a lot of damage and has no delay whatsoever. Viking and Ultimatum works just as well despite having the Delay Output and Delay Input traits. It has small bullet spread and medium range. Maxed rifles/automatic primaries are great as well. Although they cannot deal large amounts of damage in short bursts. They should only be used to finish off crippled players. Backup The most used weapons are either the Exterminator or Thunderer. Although non-delay Backups such as Ritual Revolvers and Dual Anger are better, so if you have those stick to them instead of the Exterminator or Thunderer. Alien Blaster or Laser Cycle works as well, although it does less damage, it's the delay output weapons and it shoots faster than the Exterminator or Thunderer. Melee Any 85 mobility melee is fine as the category should mainly be used to traverse the map and to dodge incoming fire. It is also recommended to use a melee with no pullout delay so you can instantly move faster as soon as you draw out your melee. Special Most notable examples are Necklace of the Ice King, Poison Darts, Reflector (Weapon), and Laser Bouncer. The Necklace and Poison Darts are great because they both don't have any delay whatsoever. It is recommended to use the Necklace because it does not have a delay when you press the shoot button unlike the Poison Darts. If you are using the Reflector or Laser Bouncer, you will have to perform the Melee Switch technique. Sniper Any sniper that is recommend below a fire-rate of 85, a low capacity and not Semi-Auto (Burst) are viable options for 3 cat spamming. The most notable examples of good snipers are Sniper Exoskeleton, Anti-Champion Rifle, Laser Bow, Laser Crossbow, Digital Sunrise, and Overseer. Heavy If you are a rocket jumper, the best weapon to use is Royal Ashbringer or Proton Freezer as you will not take any damage from rocket jumping, and itself does decent damage as well, unlike the Rocket Jumper. If you dislike rocket jumping, Heavy weapons like Destruction System and Christmas Ultimatum work great. Weapon Switching Order It is important to remember which weapons have Delay Input or Delay Output. Shooting your Anti-Champion Rifle then accidentally switching to the Exterminator can get you killed because of the long delay animation. If you're skilled enough and have a fast reaction time, you could Melee Switch out of the delay animation. Aiming If you have trouble aiming or doing 3 category spam, use more non-delay weapons or adjust your sensitivity. Keep practicing on one sensitivity as you won't get used to it in one day, it is more dependent on what you're comfortable with. Using non-delay weapons can help you freely create better weapon switching orders and can also help you focus more on aiming instead of worrying about which weapon to switch to next. Strategies and Map Awareness It is important to stick to high ground, as you don't want to be targeted by Sticky Candy or weapons with the Slow Down effect. High ground can help you traverse the map, control the situation you're heading into, and generally makes it harder for enemies to ambush you. Remember to jump all the time just like bunnyhopping in CS:GO. It makes it much harder for the enemy to shoot you opposed to just walking around. It is also important to keep track of where the enemies are. Yes, it is important to focus and track the enemy you're currently targeting, but you shouldn't forget that other enemies can ambush you too. Always check your back, and if enemies rocket jump off your screen, move away from that area and keep a mental note of where they could be. Training Written by ECL - Class1cREPLY, edited by Kat058 and Equinox the SeasonWing. This is just personal preference, these steps are just mainly a guide. # First, enter either a private server or the Gallery. Set a target, a pole, a box, anything that is small enough to fit your crosshair in. If in the Gallery, use the moving monsters in the back, as they are not stationary unlike the particle dummies. Walk around in circles while making sudden and unexpected movements. Your crosshair should still be on whatever your target is. This seems boring, but it is a good way of finding out your preferred sensitivity. When you get used to all that, jump around while still keeping your crosshair on the target and practice 3 category spam doing so. # Movement is also very important. Good movement can help you dodge enemy fire, especially when you're locked in a duel between another 3 cat spammer. There are two methods for this. First is moving in a zigzag formation by dragging your movement pad left to right and vice versa. Second is moving in a circle by moving your movement pad around in a circle. If you can incorporate both of those methods, the better. # Practice aiming at the head, it is hard but the payoffs are immense. # If you have mastered all of the above steps, congratulations! Keep practicing in Duels (PG3D), and private 3 cat spam servers. Don't be too hard on yourself when you lose, even the most elite of players sometimes lose. ;This guide was written by ECL - Class1cREPLY on October 25, 2019 and edited by Kat058 on October 27, 2019 and Equinox the SeasonWing on February 4, 2020. Category:Tutorials Category:Three Category Spam